This invention is directed to a novel bearing, and more particularly to a novel thrust bearing for use in automated livestock feeding equipment.
Thrust bearings for livestock feeding equipment generally are required to operate at low to moderate shaft speeds. In many applications, thrust bearings are required which will carry thrust in both directions and have some capacity for radial loading as well as thrust. Moreover, such bearings must be capable of operating in dusty, abrasive environments.
In this latter regard, livestock feeding equipment generally is required to operate in dusty, dirty areas where livestock is present. In addition, the feed and other materials carried in the lines operated by the shafts on which the thrust bearings are used tend to fill the surrounding atmosphere with dust and small, hard abrasive particles. Accordingly, thrust bearings utilized in such applications must be relatively impervious to damage from such dust and/or abrasive particles.
Additionally, from an economic standpoint, it is desirable to provide thrust bearings at a minimal cost, which are nonetheless highly reliable over a long service life in such an environment. It is also desirable that such thrust bearings provide some degree of misalignment capability, when mounted to an associated shaft, to avoid binding and consequent increased wear and shorter service life. Moreover, some prior art bearings are known to experience thermal creep under load, which can lead to changes in bearing dimensions and thereby substantially shorten the service life of the bearing.